Through the Veil
by rachybaby
Summary: What happened to Sirius when he fell through the veil? Sorry, this is a one-shot not a chapter fic. Now changed status. Enjoy!


Through the Veil

"Is that the best you can do?" Sirius laughed at his cousin.

Bellatrix glared at him swung her wand in an upwards motion and muttered "Avada Kedavra!" Sirius didn't see the jet of green light until it was too late and though he was still smiling from laughing at his cousin his last thought was 'bugger!' before the spell hit him and everything went black.

Sirius opened his eyes and squinted at the bright white light that was surrounding him, he groaned and rubbed his eyes before sitting up and looking around. There was nothing around him but whiteness so he looked down at himself and noticed two things; one, he was naked and two, his tattoos from Azkaban had gone.

"What the-? Where the bloody hell are my clothes?" he asked allowed and instantly a pile of clothes appeared a few feet away from him and he scrambled over to them and dressed quickly. Once he was dressed he looked around again hoping to see someone or something he knew but there was just the same bright whiteness, "Where the fuck am I?" he muttered.

"Try heaven" came a female voice from behind him, a voice he hadn't heard in fourteen years.

Sirius spun round and saw Lily and James stands about two meters behind him, his jaw dropped, "Lily? James?" he asked baffled.

"Hey Siri" smiled Lily, "Good to see you again".

Sirius closed his eyes and rubbed them before opening them again to see Lily and James now laughing at him.

"How?" he asked softly.

"Well you're dead and we're dead so...yeah" said Lily very unhelpfully and Sirius groaned.

"Bloody buggering hell, damn Bellatrix" growled Sirius.

"You got whacked by Bella?" asked James surprised.

"Don't rub it in Prongs" James grinned.

"Sorry but, _you_ got _whacked_ by _Bella_!" said James before bursting into hysterical laughter.

"You're lucky you're dead" muttered Sirius.

"Awww poor Siri, how'd she manage that?" asked Lily gently.

"She got the better of me but only just" said Sirius, it was half the truth but James would skin him alive if he told the full truth.

"Awww never mind, your here now and we're together again and you can tell us all of what we missed!" said Lily a grin appearing on her face and Sirius nodded.

"Yeah I can do that but first come here and give me a hug wench" Lily laughed, he'd been calling her wench since she'd married James and laid down the law on how often they could go out drinking and what time was a reasonable time to be in at.

Lily ran to Sirius and leapt into his arms, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek, "I've missed you, you filthy man-whore" said Lily.

Sirius laughed, "Missed you too wench" they looked over at James who was laughing at them, "Oi! Where's my hug?" demanded Sirius.

"Oh I'm just waiting for you to stop molesting my wife" said James making Lily and Sirius laughed.

"But you know she loves it" said Sirius wiggling his eyebrows at James before kissing Lily's cheek again.

"Shhhh! Don't tell him that! He's not supposed to know!" said Lily in a loud fake whisper.

"Whoops" grinned Sirius and leaving Lily he walked over to James who met him halfway and they embraced.

"Good to see you Padfoot" said James.

"And you Prongs" they heard Lily giggle.

"Awww you two make such a cute couple" she told them before skipping over to them and ducking in between them and putting her arms around their waists. "So three-some first or catch up?" Sirius and James laughed.

"Ok I take the wench back and replace it with slag" said Sirius and Lily pinched his bum.

"Cheeky" she muttered.

"Says she who's just pinched my arse, which hurt by the way!"

"Awwww diddums!" cooed Lily and James roared with laughter.

"God have I missed you're banter" he told them and Lily and Sirius grinned.

"Yeah about what happened...erm...I'm sorry" said Sirius suddenly serious.

"There's no apology needed Padfoot, it wasn't your fault, _none_ of us suspected Peter" said James gently.

"Though with hind-sight it was obvious" said Lily.

"That's true and why it bites, I basically handed you to Voldemort on a silver platter" said Sirius.

"No you didn't! You did what you thought was right to protect us! Peter handed us to Voldemort on a silver platter!" retorted James.

"And talking of Voldemort, where's Harry?" asked Lily and then she gasped, "Oh my gosh! We've been talking for how long and I'm only just asking about my son now! I'm a terrible mother!" Sirius laughed.

"No you're not and he's fine, turns sixteen in just over a month" Lily and James stopped in their tracks.

"Sixteen?!" they said together.

"Yeah, why didn't you know if he survived or not?" asked Sirius.

"We weren't sure to be honest" said Lily.

"Well he did, though no-one knows why even though I had a ten galleon bet on with Remus that Dumbledore knew but never mind. So, yeah. Harry's fine, gonna be sixteen soon, looks the bloody double of Prongs but has your beautiful eyes Lil" Lily smiled.

"Awwww, thank-you for looking after him" she said hugging Sirius again but Sirius cleared his throat and pushed her off.

"Yeah about that, I kinda got sent to Azkaban for your murders and the supposed murder of Peter so Harry ended up living with your darling sister and her beast of a husband" Lily groaned, "But despite that he's grown up to be a decent person, gets in nearly as much trouble at school as we did and gets pretty good grades, his best subject is defence" Sirius told them and they beamed proudly.

"Yay! Right come on, there's loads more I want to hear, like what you meant by Peter's supposed murder and how Remus, Frank and Alice are and all that" said Lily and she linked arms with James and Sirius and dragged them off.

**A/N: Woooo that story is exactly 1,000 words =D. Just a quick one-shot that won't leave me alone. I'll get updating my other stories asap, promise. rachybaby xxxx**


End file.
